Extreme Conditioning
Extreme Conditioning is a Tier 3 perk in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, and a Tier 1 perk in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 that doubles the user's sprint time. This perk was replaced by Marathon in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Extreme Conditioning does'' not'' increase the sprinting speed of the player. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare & Modern Warfare Remastered This perk allows a player to gain a significant field advantage, such as reaching sniping points or objectives before the other team. Sprinting longer or more frequently disrupts any opponent trying to gain a long range firing advantage. This perk can also be considered as a fallback when being chased or ambushed, sustaining the sprint to take cover and regenerate health. Combining this perk with an M21 or P90 makes the player sprint for much longer, but this is now only possible on the PC version and Wii version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare as the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions were patched to remove this bug, as well as Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered not containing this glitch. Extreme Conditioning is available in the default classes Assault and Demolitions. Extreme Conditioning Model MWR.png|The model of the perk found in Create-a-Class. Call of Duty: World at War Extreme Conditioning is exactly the same in this title as it was in its precursor. Like its Call of Duty 4 predecessor, it is often beat out by more commonly used perks such as Steady Aim and Deep Impact. Extreme Conditioning in World at War is vastly superior compared to the Call of Duty 4 perk. The reason behind this is that the maps in World at War are usually three to fives times bigger than Call of Duty 4, making the doubled sprint time very helpful to people who tend to favor using SMGs on bigger maps (like Cliffside) allowing the player to close the distance against people trying to snipe. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Extreme Conditioning is in the DS version of Call of Duty: Black Ops. ''It is unlocked in Multiplayer by getting kills on the opposing team. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Multiplayer Extreme Conditioning returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 as a Tier 1 perk. It allows users to sprint for eight seconds instead of the usual four. The Pro variant allows users to climb obstacles faster. It is unlocked at level 22, and the Pro version being unlocked after sprinting 20 miles. Special Ops Extreme Conditioning appears in Survival Mode and in Special Ops Chaos. Survival Mode Extreme Conditioning is obtained from the Air Support Armory as a Perk Care Package. It costs 4000 and is unlocked at level 36. Players spawn with Extreme Conditioning on Tier 5 (pretty insane) maps. Special Ops Chaos Extreme Conditioning is granted at a combo multiplier of 30. Perk unlocks in Survival Mode.png|Extreme conditioning in Survival Mode. extremeconditioningpro mw3.png|Description of the Pro version. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Extreme Conditioning makes a return in Call of Duty: Black Ops II as a Tier 3 perk. Like previous titles, the perk allows the player to sprint for longer periods of time before having to stop. It is available as soon as the player can customize their class at Level 4. Unlike the previous Call of Duty games, this perk does not include a Pro upgrade, along with the other perks in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Trivia *In'' Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the perk has an image that resembles an emergency exit sign. *A typo appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 in which once the first stage of the challenge has been completed on the screen it will say "Extreme Conditioning I: Sprint 0 miles". It should be just 1 mile. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Extreme Conditioning can be paired with the USAS 12, MP9, or Skorpion (which give a unique 75% increase in sprint duration) for 14 seconds of continuous sprinting. Category:Special Ops Chaos Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Tier 3 Perks Category:Call of Duty: World at War Tier 3 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Tier 1 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Tier 3 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Survival Mode Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Sharpshooter Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Tier 3 Perks